In the typical disc memory produced today, data in the concentric tracks is written and read by the same magnetic transducing head. As currently designed, such a head has a ferrite core having a flux gap and a winding comprising on the order of 10 to 20 wire turns. Because of fabrication difficulties and the relatively large number of turns, the usual procedure is to wind all of the turns through the loop area of the core. (By loop area is meant the area around which the magnetic path closes.) The areas of the faces defining the flux gap are equal to or less than the cross sectional area of the flux path through the core. In such a case, most of the reluctance in the core is in the gap itself, causing the flux fringing which performs the writing. The large number of turns provides the needed magnetomotive force (MMF) without high amperage during writing, and the large number of turns further provide the needed sensitivity during reading.